Cauldrons and Lilies
by Jpena
Summary: "This train will take you where you have to be. Severus, listen to me, this is a rare occasion." Albus held his shoulders and he realized he was shorter than the headmaster. That couldn't be, he'd been taller than Albus ever since he was nineteen and finally stopped growing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story please tell me what you think. I thought of it as a one shot. I always wanted to do this sort of thing. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

"Look at me." He said breathlessly and looked into those beautiful green eyes for one last time. Potter knew about his fate and he could die peacefully now. Dumbledore had been adamant that Harry must possess the sword of Gryffindor and know about the piece of Voldemort inside of him. Severus suspected that the boy was a horcrux and had finally confronted Albus's portrait the night before. The Dark Lord had guarded Gringotts, Bellatrix vault to be exact and Nagini was now encased in a magical bubble.

Severus paced around his office. "How many are there?" He asked the old man.

"How many what?" the portrait didn't look surprised.

"Don't play innocent. How many horcruxes are there?" The old man explained and assured him that Harry was almost finished with them, the diadem was the only artifact left.

Severus closed his eyes and hoped that Potter was successful. He had protected the boy with his dying breath. There wasn't more he could do, he fulfilled his promise, and his last thought was of Lily. Maybe he would see her in the afterlife, he doubt it. He'd never believed in such nonsense. Severus Snape exhaled his last breath thinking of Lily Evans. He hadn't stopped since he met her when he was nine years old. His last regret was that he wouldn't see those green eyes ever again.

He looked around and noticed the lack of sound first. It looked like King's Cross, and there were people waiting, he saw the old man. "I thought I would see you here." Albus said happily.

"I don't understand." Severus replied as greeting and he didn't. He was sure there was nothing after death.

"Here we are son." Albus led him to some benches.

"You have done wonderfully Severus." Albus patted his back.

"Why am I here?" Severus looked around and the place was strikingly white and deserted. He looked down and noticed he didn't wear his usual black robes but faded blue jeans and his favorite black Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He didn't wear muggle clothing since he was a teenager.

"Would you want to go back Severus?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus shook his head, "No." he said firmly. Why would he go back? To a world without Lily, he wanted to rest, to be free of it all.

"I think you would. You see Severus every once in a while we get men who are full of regrets." The wizard looked at his mentor with a puzzled face.

"Of course we all have regrets and but there are some men who have deep regrets and those regrets anchor them to the world of the living. "Pardon." Surely Albus wasn't implying that he would be a ghost, a pathetic memory of who he was when he was alive.

"Severus you can't go on." Albus said with a small smile.

"Albus, I will not return as a ghost. I'm not afraid of going on even if I go to that supposed hell my father talked about when he was drunk." Severus said angrily.

"No, my boy you are mistaken." Albus still wore that maddening smile of his. Severus would have wanted to attack the old man. Didn't he deserve to finally rest. He wanted peace. Severus waited in silence. Albus was distracted admiring the structures around them. In his mind Severus was ready to go on. He didn't want to live anymore, he had served his purpose. He protected Harry.

Wasn't death supposed to give you knowledge? He wanted to know about Harry. "The boy did he die too."

Albus looked at him, "yes, well, the part that of Voldemort that resided in him is dead. Harry decided to go back and fight."

"Will he defeat the Dark Lord?" He asked encouraged by Albus' answers.

"He will. Harry will live a long happy life. He'll be an auror and have three children with Ginny Weasley. One of them will be named after both of us. According to him you were the bravest man he knew." Severus let out a small laugh. "How very Gryffindor of him."

The old wizard ignored his comment and continued with his admiration of the premises. Severus grew impatient. "Where am I going then?"

"I thought you would never ask." The older man stood up and walked toward a train. It looked like the Hogwarts Express only it was empty and it looked older and much cleaner.

"This train will take you where you have to be. Severus, listen to me, this is a rare occasion." Albus held his shoulders and he realized he was shorter than the headmaster. That couldn't be, he'd been taller than Albus ever since he was nineteen and finally stopped growing.

"Good luck Severus." Albus hugged him and then walked away.

"Albus wait, you must explain." But the man didn't listen or didn't want to. He tried to walk with him but he found he was rooted to his spot. He looked at the train and boarded it. He sat down and then closed his eyes suddenly he was tired and wanted to sleep.

He could hear people speaking. "Bugger off Nott. It's Saturday." He heard a young man shout. "Get up you bloody tosser, you shagged my sister. She's fourteen years old." A second voice said and he heard the unmistakable sound of a fist connecting with flesh.

"She loved every minute of it." The first young man taunted. Severus opened his eyes and he saw green canopy curtains.

He was very disoriented, he remembered Dumbledore and the train. He stood up and opened the curtains. In front of him were three beds. Two young men fighting in different states of dress, "Snape, he'll agree with me." A blond haired young teenager stated. He seemed to be winning the fight.

"Alethea Nott slept with me yesterday." Severus was utterly confused now.

"She's fucking fourteen, Carrow." Nott spoke up. Severus would recognize him anywhere; he looked just like Theodore his son.

"She wasn't a virgin." Amycus. That was Amycus Carrow about twenty one years ago. They were two of his roommates when he was in Hogwarts. He shared a room with Nott, Carrow, Dolohov and Mulciber.

It couldn't be, he was supposed to be dead, to finally have peace and cease to exist. He dashed to the loo. He barely registered the cold floors of the dungeons. He looked in the mirror. His reflection startled him, although it should have. It all pointed to the fact that he was back. He told Dumbledore he didn't want to be back. He looked at his face, pale but unlined and his eyes were the same as he remembered, his nose just as hooked and his hair just as stringy and greasy. His shoulders were not as broad as before and he was painfully skinny. He looked at his forearm and noticed with an air of deep relief that there was no Dark Mark.

Severus then smiled, this meant Lily was still alive and maybe, maybe they still were friends. He showered quickly was glad he didn't have to shave yet. He remembered having to use razors when he was seventeen. He washed his hair and then dried it with warming spell and dressed in his faded jeans and black shirt. He ran out of the room without saying a word to his classmates.

He made it past the Great Hall and looked for her but couldn't find her. He hadn't even asked what year it was. He would do that after he hugged her hard. He ran to Gryffindor tower and started parroting off passwords and the Fat Lady wouldn't bduge.

"Lemon drops. Caput Draconis. Godric. Griffin, Fortuna Major, pig snout." A few Gryffindors walked past him and took pity on him. Tell Evans that Snivellus is here." Snotty Mary McDonald said.

He waited for Lily to cross the portrait she didn't. He lost some hope; maybe he had already called her that horrible name. A first year came through the hole. It was then, he realized that it didn't matter. It wasn't too late. He didn't have the mark and he would beg, grovel and do anything to have her back in his life. He seized the opportunity and moved quickly past the first year and made it into the Gryffindor common room.

In all his years as a student, teacher and headmaster he had never been inside of Gryffindor tower. This was the lion's den and he was a serpent through and through. He spotted her immediately. She was laughing with another girl.

He ran to her and hugged her hard; some tears even escaped his eyes. "Oh Lils."

He inhaled that unmistakable scent of hers, vanilla, fresh parchment and lavender. "Sev, you're squishing me."

His heart galloped wildly. She called him Sev, she had never called him Sev again, not after the incident. He was back and he hadn't called her mudblood yet. He was back and she still loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks to all of you who have alerted and favorited the first chapter. Thank you migotka 21 librarywitch and excessivelyperky for taking a bit of your time and reviewing this story. This is the second part and it will settle some things and set the way for a longer story. Please read and review

Chapter 2

Lily laughed when he twirled and he laughed with her. Her laugh was such a beautiful sound. She looked just like he remembered her, the same striking green eyes, the same freckles and the graceful nose. She smiled and her lips looked just as ruby red, her hair. He remembered running his fingers through her hair while they studied. His trance like state was broken by someone pulling her from his grasp. He looked up to see Black and Potter.

"You can't be here Snivellus." Black aimed his wand at him; in his haste Severus had forgotten his wand in his dormitory. He could do wandless magic but he doubted performing such magic would be wise even if he only was here for a day. It wouldn't help his other self.

Thankfully Lily as always intervened in his favor. "Don't call him that." She came to his defense and trained her wand at the Marauders.

He didn't want to waste time. "Lil's, I've got to speak to you." He pulled her and they exited the common room.

Lily looked puzzled. They were walking to the black lake, their favorite spot to be when she stopped him. "There's something off about you." She stopped and held on his hand.

"There's nothing different about me. What could be different?" He asked innocently.

"Let me look at you." She looked at him and then smiled, "You're the same Sev but your attitude is different."

They walked to the edge and had sat down. "You didn't hex Potter or Black."

He ignored her comment, "I wanted to ask you something." Severus smiled when Lily frowned; she was annoyed by his evasion.

"Only if you tell me why you didn't hex Sirius," He frowned back and agreed when she started to get up to go back inside the castle.

"I knew you would get angry." Severus didn't look at her in the eyes and cut some of the weeds with his fingers.

She didn't press more; they lay on the grass looking at the sky just like they did when they were children. He was relaxed and happy for the first time in more than twenty years. She sighed, "You wanted to ask me something." She stated.

"Right, I can't remember the date." She laughed. "I told you to stop writing in that blasted book. You stop eating and thinking."

He nodded sheepishly, as a student he had told Lily almost everything about him and she knew him better than his own parents and he knew her better than anyone else too. He remembered being consumed with inventing new spells and bettering potions. It had to be fifth year. Lily kept ranting, "Honestly Sev. You have to take care of yourself. I bet this is the first time this week that you've washed your hair." She teased him. The other Severus would have retorted with something sour but he faked an offended face. "You wound me Lils." She laughed at the face he pulled and he decided he would do everything to hear as many laughs as possible.

"Humor me Lils." He said the nickname tasted sweet.

"Very well, today is Saturday September 27, 1975." She said simply. Severus nodded.

"That's it?" She asked and frowned when he nodded. He could see that she would ask a billion questions if he didn't appease him. "Fine, I wanted to know how much time we have until our O.W.L.S."

"I can tell that you're lying to me." Lily's face turned serious. "Sev, I heard from Emmeline Vance that she saw you and Yaxley hexing third years."

Severus remembered, it had been around this time when he had begun associating with the next circle of death eaters. Dolohov was already inducted. Lucius and him were friends since childhood and had taken the mark during that summer. Mulciber and Carrow were to be inducted by Christmas, Nott and him were to be inducted by September that following year. Severus shook his head a little. The Dark Lord wouldn't introduce the Dark Mark until his seventh year. They were Death Eaters in training.

Lily looked at him with her big green eyes and told him softly, "Severus, Dolohov and Mulicber hate muggle borns. They call me mudblood, they are bullies." Severus didn't know what to say. Lily was right his classmates were bigots and potentially dangerous. He couldn't swear to her that he wouldn't associate with them. It would raise even more suspicions.

"Lils, they are my friends…" He began; he remembered all those discussions they had because of his alliances.

"They're bad people." She argued and complained. Lily was stubborn and tended to lecture and be self righteous when it came to him and his classmates.

Severus remained quiet, the teenage Severus would have railed and argued but he had her back and for almost twenty years he had mourned her absence. He didn't want to spoil this. Severus evaded her gaze when she asked him to promise to not be friends with Dolohov and Mulciber.

Lily seemed to give up too, "What do you say we go to Hogsmeade?" She proposed.

Severus sighed, "Fine but no Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes."

Lily smiled, "You're no fun." She stood up and pulled him up; they agreed to meet at the entrance in twenty minutes.

He didn't have a care in the world and chose a warmer and decidedly old green jumper. He met Lily and they set out to town. Severus and her talked and spent the day with her. It had a dream quality to it and he was happy. He was sure he would wake up any moment and be dead so he would enjoy this time with Lils. They walked around Hogsmeade and ended drinking chocolate outside of the Three Broomsticks. Lils hated butterbeer.

"You did say no Three Broomsticks." Lily remarked and he laughed.

"It's so good to hear you laugh. I haven't heard you laugh since your dad left." Severus remembered Tobias Snape left him and mum that summer. Tobias tried to hit Eileen. His father was a drunk, a mean abusive drunk but he'd never hit him or mum until that night or so Eileen assured him. Tobias tried to backhand his wife because she had tried to go back to her parents and ask for money.

"You fucking witch." Severus remembered clearly when he got in the middle and he received the backhand. "Don't you dare touch her you drunk." Severus had said. His father looked as if he had been to one to have received the blow and staggered out of the house. Severus never saw him again. Eileen blamed her son for her husband disappearance. She loved Tobias and resented him for turning him away.

Severus sobered up, "I'm sorry Sev." Lily noticed his face and changed subjects quickly to Petunia's new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley and how much they disliked him.

It had been a good day; he spent it all with Lils and enjoyed her chattering and their close friendship. No marauders to bother them, just them. He closed his eyes and expected to be back with Dumbledore at King's Cross.

He woke up from a horrible nightmare. He was falling and the vertigo sensation never stopped since he never hit the ground. He looked around, the same curtains and his old room while he was a student. It hadn't been a dream; he was really back to his fifth year. The fear overwhelmed him suddenly. What was she doing back? Why was he here? He tried to remember Dumbledore's words. Severus sat up and went into the restroom. "Think, Severus." the old man said that few got this opportunity. To do what, he was back before he was a Death Eater. Severus wasn't precisely a scholar but he knew one could not meddle with timelines. There wasn't another one of him, it was only him and the knowledge he had of things already changed something in the timeframe. He hyperventilated and looked again he was still fifteen and nothing would change that fact.

He tried to remember Dumbledore's words once more and couldn't comprehend why he would have to relive this again. It wasn't a secret to the old man that he had always regretted taking the mark. Severus felt the cold marble against his spine and focused on the cold. He needed to concentrate, he died, he was sure of that. Dumbledore said few men had the opportunity to ride that train and then he woke up as a teenager, before he had committed to the Death Eaters. He shivered a little and continued with his thoughts. It was 1975, Voldemort was a threat. He felt an icy chill that didn't have anything to do with the dark marble against his back. Horrcruxes, there were pieces of Voldemort scattered around the Wizarding World. Why would Dumbledore sent him back to all of this? Was this his penitence? Severus realized that it couldn't be because Lily was here and she was alive. For a heart wrenching second he thought that maybe he was destined to betray her again. "No, I won't do it. It will not happen, not like last time." He stood up again and marched out of the lavatory.

He shrugged a well worn student robe and went to the seventh floor. The room of requirement would be the perfect place. He stood just in front of the empty wall and concentrated. "I want answers."

The door appeared and he was inside the room it looked like a library and there was a desk in front of him with a single page, from the Headmaster.

_This is your second chance. _A single line written by Dumbledore, he almost trashed the place. How could this be his second chance? Wizards were not supposed to meddle with time. Severus kicked the chair and picked a book. The title wasn't a surprise to him, it was about time, space and relative dimensions. He sat in a corner and started reading. He spent the whole afternoon in that same spot. Severus read and wrote about time travel and came to the single conclusion that Harry Potter needed to be born so the prophecy could be fulfilled. It was more than three books described it a fixed point in time.

He rubbed his eyes and left the room, amazed that he wasn't sore or tired, just hungry for the first time in years. He remembered how hungry he was all the time as a teenager. He arrived just in time to the Great Hall and shoveled all the food he could take. Mulciber and Nott invited him to a game of exploding snap but he declined.

He wanted to go back to the room of requirement to do more research but was stopped by Lily. "Sev, I've been looking for you all over the castle. Where have you been?"

Severus felt the same tingles he felt whenever he was near her. "I was in my dorm studying." He lied easily. Lily frowned, her face distrustful. Severus stretched. "Want to go to the room of requirement." She asked hopefully. Severus smiled; it had been their safe haven from the marauders and his classmates.

"Fine." They went to the seventh floor and the room took a different appearance. It looked like a common room but with neutral colors. She took his hand and they sat down in the couch. Lily laughed suddenly. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Nothing, I hexed Potter with the new spell you taught me." She giggled, "You should have seen his stupid face."

Severus laughed a little, trying to mask his pain. She would be Potter's just like before and there was nothing he could do or bad things would happen. He wouldn't become a Death Eater however. He would be by her side, make sure she was protected fight for the Order if it was necessary. Dumbledore was meant to know about the Horrcruxes on his own. He only had to wait and maybe drop some hints as to the diary and the ring. Those were the only items he knew about.

"Sev, Sev." Lily shook his arm. "I'm sorry Lils I'm tired." He said as a poor excuse for the fact that he hadn't heard a single word of what she said.

Lily's eyes became sad. "I don't understand you Sev. Yesterday was wonderful, I finally had you back and today you act so distant just like before. Something changed after you spoke with Malfoy. What is it Sev?"

Severus frowned; the moment that he went back things started shifting, or so one author stated. According to many books in the room of requirement the major events couldn't change but everyday life events would shift and become different versions of the old things. His mere knowledge of things shaped and shifted this new reality.

"Nothing Lils. I'm fine." He said and an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Lily and his rift started their fifth year, he could sense it.

She looked hurt but nodded; he had forgotten how well they knew each other. They had been best friends since they were 9 year olds and told each other everything; well at least it had been that way until he realized he was in love with her. Severus knew he loved her when he was fourteen and in their third year. Lily was a ball of energy that day, one of her friends; Alice Smith kissed a boy, Frank Longbottom.

"I want to know what it feels like." She said.

Severus' eyes widened, "What?" he barely had time to say more when Lily planted a big kiss on his mouth. His heart beat rose and he felt a huge hole in his stomach. Lily looked at him and blinked. They never spoke about again, Lily ran out and he realized he was in love with her.

"Sev?" He shook his head again.

"You were out again. You've been doing that a lot. Sev, tell me please." She asked once more, she was persistent and worse than a dog with a bone.

"I had a dream and you were dead." He finally said and averted his eyes. She gasped.

He would never tell her the truth. Lils would never understand and he didn't want to burden her with the knowledge that she was destined to die for her son. "You died and I betrayed you. He killed you and I told her where you were." He said with a small voice.

"It was just a dream and I know you would never hurt me. "Not on purpose." She said just as quietly. He looked at her and saw her sad face. "I know about the death eaters Sev. They're not good people. They hate us."

He nodded, "I know." She hugged him. "I feel like you're pulling away from me. I don't want to lose you to them." She hugged him hard and he hugged her with the same strength. Severus shook his head and promised her. "I'll never hurt you or ever leave you Lily Evans. I love you, you're my best friend." He said and looked at her wet green eyes.

She moved closer and kissed him. Severus knew how to respond to her and kiss her softly. In his past lifetime he had kissed her once when he was fourteen and never again. He was sure this was his last chance to taste her sweet lips.

He kissed her expertly, slowly and determined to make it special. He was selfish but his Lils was to be for another man. He entangled his tongue with hers and moaned when she ran her fingers through his hair and then she was so close. He could feel all of her and parts of his anatomy responded. So did his brains. This wasn't supposed to be. Lily had to marry Potter. The prophecy was a fixed point in time. Harry Potter was to vanquish Tom Riddle.

He ended the kiss and they looked at each other with fear. It was Lily who spoke first. "I'm sorry Sev, I have to go." She ran out of the room without looking back. He smiled and closed his eyes. He had kissed Lily Evans again and that was something to be happy about.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter.

Thank you all for your alerts, favorites and of course all your reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing.

P.S. Happy St. Patrick's Day

Chapter 3

Severus looked in the mirror again. It was Monday morning and he had to face classes, the marauders and Lily. He yawned and stretched, he needed to take a shower and dress for History of Magic or so Nott yelled. "Shut it you git." Mulciber growled and stumbled inside the lavatory. "Snape I need your notes for charms." Severus sighed and continued looking at his large nose and his limp hair. He hadn't grown into nay of his features yet. He was very thin even though he ate everything in sight and his skin was pale. That his fault, he never stepped outside if he could avoid it, "Snape your charms notes." Someone said behind one of the showers. Severus shook his head, "inside my trunk." Severus needed to avoid his classmates as much as possible. He didn't want power or connections anymore. He wanted to be left alone.

He brushed his crooked teeth and left the lavatory. He picked his black knapsack and didn't wait for anyone. He rushed out of the common room; he glanced at Narcissa and Regulus who tried to get his attention. He waved, then left. He made his way up to the Great Hall, and sat next to Magnolia Greengrass, well Crouch to be exact who beckoned him to sit next to her. "Good morning Severus." She chirped happily. He was surprised Eamon Greengrass by her side. They were two years above him and were pleasant to him.

"Morning." He said shortly. She smiled and fixed him a plate. Magnolia truly was a salvation. He was glad her and Eamon stayed away from Death Eater activities and fled with their girls.

"Cheer up Severus." Magnolia smiled and handed him tea. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked sourly.

"He's with Slughorn already. He needed tutoring for his N.E.W.T.S." She bit delicately into her scone. Prim and proper Magnolia just like Narcissa, her best friend. Both bred to be decorative pieces. "I could have tutored him." He said sluggishly.

"You're a fifth year Severus." She rolled her eyes and continued with her breakfast. He wanted to go back to sleep or have coffee or maybe smoke. He chewed slowly and mechanically until Cissy dropped next to him. "You should have waited for me. I know you don't like Reg but he's not Sirius." Cissy spat angrily.

Severus looked at her as if she was insane. "Don't pull that face Snape." She frowned and then switched to speak with Magnolia. He shook his head, and kept on eating and heard some complaints about him. Cissy and Magnolia chattered about him, fashion and their boyfriends.

He looked to the other tables and found Lils and Lupin smiling and talking. Potter, Black and the rat were sniggering with some girls. He dropped his head on the table and tried to close his eyes. "Not again Severus." Cissy screeched. "You have History of Magic." She pulled on his sleeve. Severus tried to shrug her off. "I don't have to go. I can read the books tonight." He mumbled. He was really sleepy and wanted to go back to his warm bed. He didn't remember being this sleep deprived when he was a teenager.

"Come on Severus. You have to go, remember your O.W.L.s" Magnolia sing sang and pulled him up. Severus stood up and walked up to the classroom. Cissy and Magnolia left to go to divination. He didn't rush, he was still feeling sluggish. He really needed to sleep more than his regular four hours. It was painfully obvious that this body was used to more than eight hours of sleep. He rubbed his eyes and didn't feel the hex until it was too late.

"Hey there Snivellus." Black and Potter. He should have known. Why did he let his guard down. He touched his head and realized they used some spell to make his hair sticky. He looked at his fingers and found what looked like tar. Black guffawed and Potter messed his own perfect locks. "You should wash your hair more often Greasy Snivellus." The bespectacled git taunted. Severus wasn't one to keep still not when it came to this toe rag as Lils called him.

Severus aimed his wand and hexed them both with the same hex. They were both surprised by the attack. "You son of a bitch." Black touched his hair and spread the substance all over his hair. Severus laughed, Potter hexed him but Severus stopped it again. Black and Potter attacked again and again. Severus tried to defend himself but he was tired and soon they overpowered him. Thankfully a Ravenclaw past by and ran to get professor Flitwick. Soon they were separated and sent to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was enraged. "This is the fifth time this term. You three better stop crowding my infirmary with this silly fights and spells. The three of you have detention for the rest of the month. I don't want to see you three in this infirmary unless it is an illness or quiddicth related injuries." She yelled at them and didn't even bother to undo any spells. She conjured a pair of shears and cut the damaged hair. Black and Potter tried to escape and he thought he heard Potter's voice break. Soon they were both sporting shaved heads. Severus waited for his turn patiently. He didn't care if he didn't have any hair, just looking at Potter's oversized bald head was enough payback.

"I don't want to see you here Severus." Madam Pomfrey said firmly and carefully cut the ends of his oily hair. She washed his hair and gave him a haircut. Severus smiled, the nurse had always liked him. She could tell the Marauders were trouble makers and knew that Severus defended himself. She tolerated his behaviors until sixth year when his attacks became offensive.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." He almost called her Poppy. She smiled. "You should keep your hair shorter until you learn how to take care of it Severus." The nurse said with a reproachful tone. He nodded and looked in the mirror, he didn't look exactly bad, but his nose was still too large. At least his hair didn't get in way anymore. He went straight to Transfigurations which he shared with Hufflepuffs. Minerva commented on his lack of punctuality and gave him a day's worth detention since his assignments were uncompleted. He merely nodded and had a seat. By the time he made it to the Great Hall there was enough time to shovel food.

"What happened to your hair?" Cissy asked with a smile.

"Black and Potter hexed me." He replied between mouthfuls of baked chicken and potatoes.

"We know that but their heads are shaved." Yaxley commented. Severus shrugged and continued eating. Being hungry was comforting; it had been years since he felt hungry and enjoyed food. He felt all eyes on him "what?" he looked to his right and Lily was there. She didn't like to go over the Slytherin table.

"I need to speak with you." She grabbed his arm sleeve and pulled him. He looked at the chicken and managed to grab some pumpkin juice before Lils dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"Is it true that you hexed James and Sirius behind their backs." She asked seriously.

"No, I would never." He said outraged. He wasn't a coward.

"Fine, then why did you hex them?" She asked softly as if once again disappointed in him.

Severus blinked and replied coldly. "Has it ever dawned upon you that I might be telling you the truth? Why do I always have to be in the wrong?"

Lily met his eyes slowly. "I'm sorry." She said apologetically. "You look nice." She blushed a little and he smiled.

"My nose is too large but it could be worse." He shrugged. Lils laughed and looped her arm around his. "We need to go to the library and you have to help me with my potions' assignment." She said as an excuse. He knew that she needed no help, especially potions.

They went to the library and found their usual table at the far back. Severus relaxed and they did homework just like they had done before. Lils finished with a sigh and then looked at him still writing in his spidery handwriting. "Come on Sev. We have potions in twenty minutes. We need to go down to the dungeons." She tugged at his hand. Severus glared at her. "Lils. We could make it in ten. Let me finish." She magicked her homework inside her knapsack.

He finished his essay and ran after her. They ran downstairs and then walked when Filch saw them. "What are we doing this weekend?" She asked and he shrugged. "We're not going to Hogsmeade for sure." He said and then they were inside Slughorn's classroom. They partnered together and endured the class with Potter and Black glaring at him all the way.

That first week back Severus found out that his memories were not as accurate or he was rewriting things. Severus found the dynamics of being a teenager again were frustrating and fascinating. He was hungry and seemed to be growing per minute. He slept soundly and could only be woken by actual pillows to his head that Carrow provided with pleasure. He had declined any activities with his fellow Slytherins saved for Magnolia, Cissy and sometimes Nott. He also spent more time with Lily. Their friendship strengthened, they were together at every opportunity to the point of spending all the time possible together. They no longer did homework in their common rooms but in the library and spent all breaks in abandoned classrooms talking. Their renewed bonds were not unnoticed. Black and Potter were relentless in their persuit. Severus had refrained from actually harming them because of two reasons. Lily would learn about Potter's immaturity and second because he couldn't raise any suspicions from the teachers. Slughorn was already impressed by his abilities. The young man had said something about studying for his O.W.L.s.

By Christmas break Severus was reacquainted with his life as a student. It was easier to bear the schoolwork and keep her friendship with Lils. They used the room of requirement to study one last night before they left home for the Holidays. "We'll have so much fun Sev." He nodded. He wasn't looking forward to the break. Lily had loving parents and even Tunny looked a little happy whenever Lily came back for the holidays. Mum would be happy to see him too but she was too depressed to do anything. Ever since Tobias left she seemed to not care anymore.

They boarded the train, not a lot of people stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas break. He was supposed to stay with Mulciber and Yaxley for their meeting with Lucius. He was one of the first students to sign his name to board the Hogwarts express. The train ride was uneventful. Lily and him stayed in one compartment with Alice, she was skittish of him but Lily as always managed to smooth things over. Alice like her son had a gift for herbology and Severus managed to have an in depth conversation with her. Longbottom looked a lot like her. He felt embarrassed in front of her. Severus made her son's life a nightmare. "I didn't know you cared this much about plants Snape." Alice finished with a smile when they were about to leave the train.

Severus shrugged, "I like potions and they coexist." Lily giggled. "Severus is a perfect know it all." He frowned at her and used his best professor voice. "I happen to care Ms. Evans." Both girls laughed hysterically and he kept a small smirk. They laughed now but he calculated that in about six months his voice would change definitely and in the right circumstances they would be putty in his hands. Teenage hormones, he had forgotten about those.

Alice found her Auror boyfriend and ran to hug him. Harry and Rose Evans waved at them from a safe distance. It was then when he noticed mum. She looked young, healthy, happy. Her black hair was lustrous and she wore a big smile. This woman was so different from the grey and sickly woman he remembered. Lily was already hugging her mum. He looked to the man next to his mum and a blind rage took over him. Tobias Snape looked back at him. He looked nervous, scared, his father looked well too. They looked very much alike; there was no doubt that they were father and son.


	4. Chapter 4

In the U.S. we have this wonderful thing called Harry Potter Weekend Event at ABC Family. I have been in my bed since 9:30 watching Harry Potter movies. This is the product of my fangirl heart.

Thank you Amar 2, librarywitch and JaneDoh0 for your reviews.

Keep reading and REVIEW! Make a girl happy

Chapter 4

Severus was utterly speechless. He was too confused, this wasn't supposed to happen. He wouldn't live through his father's insults and drunken tirades again. He was rooted in his spot; it wasn't until someone pushed him forward that he regained his senses. He walked to his parents. His mother looked radiant. "Hello mum." He said and was pleasantly surprised when Eileen Snape hugged him. "I'm so happy to see you. We have so many surprises for you."

Tobias looked at him, "Hi Sev." He said slowly, Severus inherited his looks and voice. His father's voice was deeper than his. Severus was surprised and in a heartbeat remembered, it was him, Tobias who nicknamed him Sev, he had forgotten but it was his dad who used to call him by the nickname when he was young. "Sir." He addressed his father. The tension was palpable. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want Tobias to be here.

"We could give you a ride if you'd like Eileen?" Harry Evans said congenially.

"Thank you Mr. Evans but I secured a car earlier this week." Tobias said with a calm voice that Severus hadn't heard in decades. The two men nodded.

"Bye Sev." Lily was in front of him and hugged him fiercely as if she wouldn't see him again until September. "I don't know what's happening either. Mum's tight lipped about it but I'm sure I'll get Tunney to tell me all about it." She whispered. Severus hugged her back and smiled when she kissed his cheek and ran to get to her parents.

His parents were going through the wall when Severus caught up with them. He sullenly followed them. Was this one of the changes the books mentioned? He shouldn't worry, this affected Lily in the least. Tobias Snape was his problem to deal with. Mother was strangely cheerful. "You're going to love the house Severus. Your father has worked on it the whole winter. He even fixed your window." The car was obviously second hand but it seemed well taken care of. Tobias drove perfectly, he looked clean shaven. His mother kept asking him questions about school. Tobias didn't twitch or made any rude comment. Severus gave as much details and excluded the muggle even when mum tried to include him.

Once they were parked at Spinner's End Tobias carried the trunk to Severus bedroom. He insisted to be the one to do so. Severus took advantage of his absence, "What is he doing here?" He asked with a hiss.

"He's really trying love. He's your father and he went back to school. He works in the mornings and goes to night school. He's getting his accountant certification in a few months. His boss at supermarket offered him a management post once he does." Mum explained with a smile.

Severus shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I bet he's still drinking. Did you forget about last time? He tried to hit you." He said in an agitated voice. Couldn't she understand? Tobias Snape was bad news. A mean drunk who given the opportunity would become violent towards her. He wouldn't be here to protect her from him.

Her smiled faded, "Don't talk about your father in that manner." She said with a tight voice.

She caressed his face, she was still taller than him. She looked beautiful, happy so unlike his memories. "He's changed for the better. He came one night crying, just after you went to Hogwarts. He said he had a dream about me and you dying. He was incoherent love. Your father was so confused. He thought he had killed us in one of his drunken fits. He hasn't had a drink since. I promise you darling, he's changed, for good now."

"Are you insane? He'll never change. He's a drunk and he'll strike you mum. You have to decide mum. It's him or me." He exploded in an uncharacteristic fit of teenage outburst.

"I'm so sorry Sev, I really am." Tobias said from the tip of the stairs. Severus looked at him with contempt.

"I've let you and your mother down. I'm trying to make this right, I want us to work. I love you both very much." His father said with a stricken expression. That was the last nail to the coffin.

"You have to decide mother. I won't stay if he does." He said with his most serious voice which didn't exactly work when your voice hadn't fully changed and you were still shorter than your father.

"She doesn't have to choose son. I'll go if so you wish." Tobias said with a defeated voice.

His mother paled and drew her wand. "You'll do no such thing." She waved her wand around him and Severus felt magic envelop him.

"What did you do mother?" He almost yelled at her.

"Don't speak to your mum with that tone young man." His father admonished. How dared he play father? He who left, he wanted to say so but his mother answered.

"A simple, yet ancient spell, you'll find yourself back home by midnight." She said and smirked.

"Finite Incatatem." He said quickly.

"Son, I expected better than that. This is a blood spell, you won't undo it. Only the caster can terminate it." She had that glint on her eyes, the determination he had inherited from her.

Tobias didn't say anything. He stood behind her. Severus felt the irrational urge to yell and kick something. He glared at both of them and left the house. "Severus please we have to finish this. Where are you going?" His father said with a firm voice.

"Out" was his reply. He left for the playground, that place soothed him.

He went straight for the swings. He was glad when a familiar redhead swung next to him. Maybe she had more information about this bizarre situation.

"Tunney says he's been back since October. He's working at the supermarket." She said softly.

"I knew that." He said forcefully. He was enraged, his father often elicited that reaction from him.

"I just wanted to help." Lils answered a little hurt by his attitude. He didn't apologize, he was tired of apologizing. He wanted to be angry, to not always be apologetic. He wanted to be petty. He wanted to hit something, maybe it would be satisfactory if he set fire on that patch of overgrown grass by the slide.

"He seemed sober." Lily tried to sound hopeful

He snorted derisively, "Let's see how long it lasts this time. I wager that by the end of this week he'll be at a bar drinking what little money he made. He can't be back. I don't understand why she would take him back. He's toxic for her doesn't she understand?"

Lily grabbed his hand. "Maybe he deserves a second chance."

Was she serious? "Lils don't defend him. He's nothing but a drunkard who will end up hurting her. She is so foolish; she had the gall to tell me she's in love with him."

His best friend stood up in front of him. He looked up to her. "We can't help who we love. Severus. It just happens, you don't expect it. You think you know someone and suddenly you look at them and think. "He's not the same. I'm in the wrong. He's not arrogant, he's confident. He's not mean, he cares and it changes everything."She had that look in her face, the same smile she had whenever he spoke of Potter. This was shaping to be the worst day he'd had in this reality. She was already in love with Potter; the knowledge hurt him like a dull wound. It wakened his baser instinct, punching a tree didn't seem like a bad idea at all.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for your reviews. They truly make my day. Here's another chapter, hope you like it. Please keep reading and reviewing .

Chapter 5

"When do you have to go back?" They were lying on the grass, the sun blinding them; he liked the heat around his face. Thankfully it hadn't snowed yet so this was still possible. Lily asked him again.

"Midnight, mother put a spell on me." He ground out, still furious with her and Tobias for making his life miserable once again.

Lily sat up and pulled him. "We could go to the ice cream parlor. Vernon works there. I'm sure he'll get us in for free." She said cheerfully.

Severus remembered the oafish blond and declined, "I rather not." He said with a sullen tone. He ruminated; it was in his nature, he wouldn't let his worries go until he was absolutely spent.

She sighed, "Well I won't stay here all day. This is our first day back from school. We should do something."

Severus frowned, "Go back home if you'd like. I need to make mum understand that he's bad news." He said more to himself than anyone else.

She punched him in the arm. Severus opened his eyes and glared at her. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you. That hurt." He hissed.

"You stop right now. You can't do anything today. You'll think of something tomorrow. Now, let's go to the theater. I just got my allowance and I want to watch that film I told you about." She didn't take no for an answer and pulled him up. Of course she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough. "Don't be a child Sev." She huffed, her face was flushed and she frowned comically.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it or discuss it with you." He replied petulantly. She smiled and hugged him. She was a hugger and he didn't protest. They walked hand in hand to the theater. They ended up watching Monty Python again. She laughed and he forgot about his parents like he always did when he was around her for more than forty minutes. He laughed too and soon they were walking to a pizza shop. He felt bad that she had to pay for everything. He decided to get a summer job. He wouldn't depend on his mother or Lily for things anymore. They ate and laughed, after the food they walked around town and visited a music store. They spent hours listening to records and catching up with their favorite artists. Severus enjoyed himself; he had forgotten how much he loved Led Zeppelin. It was getting late, well to Lily's standards. She had to be home by 8:00 for dinner.

He was heading for the park he would not go back to Spinner's End until it was absolutely necessary. "Have dinner with me. My parents would love to have you." He doubted that statement but it was better than staying alone in the park.

Severus followed Lily who tried to warn him about Petunia. "Please be nice to her, don't antagonize her." She said pleadingly. Severus remembered the tense dinners at her home. Petunia outright hated him while her parents didn't know how to treat him. They felt pity for him or so he thought.

They made it inside. "Severus dear how great to have you." Mrs. Evans said as she set the table. Petunia looked at him with the usual disdain.

Mr. Evans smiled lightly at him. They had pot roast and a side of roasted potatoes. Mrs. Evans was an excellent cook. Mr. Evans asked about their school work and the new term. Petunia was as sullen as possible. Mrs. Evans and Lily tried to join in the conversation whenever possible.

Eventually it was obvious that he couldn't remain in the Evans household anymore. He had overstayed his welcome. They were watching the telly, watching Doctor Who. Petunia taped the episodes for Lily. His best friend had been so touched by that, he remembered how difficult it was to do that in 1970. "Tunney, come and watch with us." Lils said excitedly. Petunia almost didn't but Lils convinced her with a smile. "Only because it's almost Christmas but I'm not sitting next to him." As if he would want to sit anywhere near Petunia, they sat down and started watching the show. At first Petunia didn't want to enjoy herself but it was obvious that she liked the show too. Lily asked all the questions and Petunia answered her dutifully.

They were in the living room watching a third episode when Harry Evans turned on the lights. "Severus lad, I think is time for you to go home. It's almost midnight." Severus blinked and watched the grandfather clock. The older man was right it was 11:58.

"I'm sorry sir. I apologize, time just flew by." He stood up and made for the door. Lily stood up too. "You're going to say goodbye?" Lily hugged him. She hugged him whenever she could. He didn't remember her being so tactile with him. He was about to say something when he felt a pull, like dissaparating. He blinked and was inside Spinner's End. He turned to see his father in the couch.

"Your mother is asleep. I wanted to have a word with you." Tobias said, his eyes pleading.

He ignored him and walked up the steps. He didn't want to speak with him or even look at him. He wanted Tobias gone, just like he had been for the last twenty five years. He went to sleep with a headache.

The next morning he woke up by his mum rapping on the door. "Severus, wake up. It's Christmas." He growled, "Go away mother." He said with an unpleasant voice.

"Get dressed Severus. Don't make me get in there and drag you out." She said in a shrill tone. Severus wanted to defy her, have her inside his room and confront her once and for all.

He stood up however. He marched into the restroom and washed his face. He brushed his teeth before heading downstairs. He noticed the improvements in the house. The bathroom looked clean and the pipes were working without him having to magic them. He rubbed his eyes and went downstairs.

Severus didn't say a word and went straight for the fridge. "No need for that dear. I made breakfast." Mum pushed him to a chair. He didn't say a word to her.

"Could you at least try? I know it's hard for you to speak to Tobias but he's your dad and he cares about us." She sat in front of him and tried to make eye. Severus ignored her and buttered his toast.

"Is that how it is then? You are giving us the silent treatment. Do as you please Severus Tobias Snape but your petulant attitude will not change the irrefutable fact that your father is back. You will treat him with the respect that he deserves."

Severus snapped, his anger could not be contained anymore. "He does not deserve anything. He left us. Did you forget about that? Did you forget how much you cried? He doesn't care about us mum. He'll go back to his bloody bottle just like he always does."

Tobias entered the room. "Severus that is enough" his father was taller, stronger and his eyes conveyed his message perfectly. Severus was to quiet down and listen. He didn't want to do so.

He lashed out, "You have no right to be here. You left and we were better without you." Severus made for the door but Eileen blocked the door with a spell. He was supposed not to undo the easy spell on the door. He wasn't supposed to do magic outside of Hogwarts but he knew that since mum was registered as a witch the ministry wouldn't track magical use at Spinner's End. He was so agitated he forgot to use retrieve his wand. He turned his hand and the door flew open. He left the house. "Severus you get back here right now." His mother yelled. He walked briskly, furious with her.

In his haste to leave the house he forgot to put on a coat. The cold morning air hit his face, he wouldn't go back and practicing magic would certainly bring the ministry down on him. The thin black shirt and the grey pants didn't protect him from the chilly air. He marched down to Lil's house. Lily's room was in the second floor, there was a tree by her window. Severus had climbed that tree many times when he was younger. He hoped he still could. He was still getting used to having an agile body. He opened the window and marveled at how easy it was to trespass. This was perhaps why the Evans were so easily murdered. He remembered the Dark Lord ordering the attack.

He dusted some of the snow off of his shoulders and hair. Lily wasn't in the room; surely she was downstairs opening gifts with her family. He looked around her bedroom. The memories assaulted him. They spent many afternoons playing, drawing and giggling about Hogwarts. He was sure he would finally be happy there; that once he became a wizard Dad would love him back. Severus thought that once Dad knew about how special he was he would be his daddy again. The one that took him to football matches and played with him. He never realized that Tobias pulled away from him when he showed signs of being magical. He lost his job when he was nine and became a drunk when he was ten. Ever since then Severus and Eileen were a nuisance to him.

Severus's anger increased by the second, he wanted to yell at Tobias and hurt him. He paced in the room. He stopped and hid behind the door. "Yes mum, let me change clothes first." Lily said and entered the room. She was about to pull her tank top up when Severus stopped her. He could see the white creamy skin of her belly. "Lils stop." He hissed. Her eyes opened and she closed the door quickly.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed back, she flushed and pulled her tank down.

"Eyes up Snape." Her tone a little hard.

Severus looked away embarrassedly. "Sorry Lils"

"Why are you here?" She asked and sat on the bed. She patted the space next to her. He sat next to her and sighed, "I had a fight with mum." He said sullenly.

"Did your dad do something?" She asked tentatively and clasped his hand.

"No, but before you go and defend him like you always do, he's not supposed to be back." Severus said angrily.

Lily nodded. She remained surprisingly quiet. He liked that, she just patted his hand.

"Lily, we're leaving in five minutes." Petunia knocked on the door properly.

"I'm not going. I don't feel well Tunney." She said quickly.

"Fine, but don't complain when we don't buy anything for you." Petunia said petulantly.

"You should go." He didn't want her to miss out on whatever the Evans were doing.

She smiled and shook her head, "It's just a shopping trip, besides I'm not leaving you here."

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't want to come along? Open the door, maybe we should take you to the doctor." Mr. Evans turned the knob and for a second he was scared but the door didn't open.

"I'm fine daddy. I have a headache; it's my time of the month." Severus blushed and looked away from her smiling face.

Mr. Evans stuttered something until they both heard the doors shut. "What should we do now?" She asked him.

"I'm hungry." He replied

They ate breakfast, or well he did since Lily had her fill earlier. "Want to watch Doctor Who again?" He shrugged, better than talking about his dad. He knew she would want to. Lily always wanted to talk about feelings and all that sentimental rubbish.

They settled in the couch, soon they were immersed in the show. By the fifth episode Lily wanted to lie down. Severus remained seated but it was uncomfortable for her to not stretch her legs. "Lie down too." She simply pulled him down. They used to do that when they were kids but it was different now. He didn't know if his hormonal teenage body would withstand such close proximity with her.

He occluded and it helped him with his desires, it also made his sleepy. He closed his eyes and smelled her red hair.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything but the plot.

Thank you all, who have reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted this story. Please read and review .

Chapter 6

"What in the bloody hell is this?" She opened her eyes and looked up at her daddy. He never swore in front of her or Tunney. She blinked and noticed the heavy pale arm around her waist and the leg over her hip. She blushed immediately; she could feel something poking at her rear. Sev tightened his hold on her apparently still sleeping.

"Sev Get up," she shook him. He mumbled something and opened his eyes. He looked just as surprised as she felt.

Lily took in her mum and Tunney by the door holding packages. "I demand an explanation. Is this why you wanted to stay back? So you could bring a boy into the house. I'm deeply disappointed Lily." His voice was hard.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't have anywhere else to go and came to Lils. I didn't mean to cause any problems." Severus replied.

"Sweetheart, Eileen and Tobias must be beside themselves. I'll call them right now." Mum hurried to the phone.

"I thought you didn't have a phone." She whispered to Sev. Her dad still ranted while Tunney watched with relish.

"We don't have one." Severus said with a hint of annoyance.

"Hi Eileen, yes Severus is here. Of course he won't go anywhere." Mum hung up and tried to calm dad.

"Your father is on his way here. Your parents were very worried, and with reason Severus. You can't walk out and not say anything." Mum admonished her best friend.

Severus looked ready to snap. Dad looked at Severus as if he wanted to kill him. Lily rolled her eyes. They were just cuddling in the couch.

Tobias Snape knocked on the door ten minutes later. Tunney let him in, "Good afternoon." He looked embarrassed and then looked at Severus who looked back defiantly. Lily feared for Severus, he knew that her best friend had a temper and was impulsive.

"Tunney, go to your room. I need to speak with Mr. Snape about his son's behavior." Lily grabbed Sev's hand and tried to go to her room.

"Not so fast young lady. You and that boy stay here." She didn't like his tone but didn't say anything.

Petunia and mum went to the kitchen, her sister smirked before her mother ushered her out of the room.

"Tobias, I found your son groping my daughter in this couch." Lily frowned, Sev frowned too.

"No he wasn't. We fell asleep; we've done so many times." Sev cringed and so did Tobias. Dad's face acquired an angry red color.

"Sir, I assure you I didn't mean anything by it. We fell asleep as Lils said." Severus said hastily.

"Harry, I apologize for my son's behavior. He'll be punished once his mother learns about this." Tobias said calmly.

"Lily you are grounded until you go back to school. No late visits, Severus I don't want you climbing that tree by her window." Lily was about to protest. This was supposed to be their time together. Severus was hers during the breaks; she didn't see him as much at school.

"Daddy you can't do that. Sev and I, we have a big school project." She lied through her teeth.

"Fine, he can come here but only in the afternoon and your sister has to watch you." She could feel Sev fuming next to her.

"Severus your mother is expecting us." Tobias said with a firm voice.

Lily looked at Sev who glared at his dad. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him.

"Off you go." Dad basically pushed Severus out the door. He was very rude. Mr. Snape didn't say anything else and glared at Sev.

She glared at her dad and went to her room without saying a word. Lily wondered what would happen to him. She didn't know Tobias Snape that much; he had always been at the pub or work. Sev didn't like to talk too much about him anymore. It had been easier when they were little. He told her everything and they were best friends and confidantes. Lily longed to have that simplicity again. She was confused, she felt as if she had her Sev back sometimes but it wasn't the same Sev. Ever since that trip to Hogsmeade he had been a little different, courteous but cautious. Her black haired friend had always been reserved and quiet but this Sev was mature. He didn't care about Potter and Black anymore. He hadn't even asked if they had gone out during the last full moon. Something happened to him and Lily was glad. A part of her had always loved Severus and it was becoming increasingly hard to fool herself, a year ago she had been sure he liked her too but now she didn't know. They had kissed and he had remained quiet, passive, as if he didn't want them to be together. Lily obsessed over little details now. She didn't want to lose her dearest friend.

Maybe Severus didn't want her as a girlfriend. She wanted to ask someone, she couldn't tell mum, it would be awkward to ask her. She could ask Tunney maybe, she had a boyfriend even if it was that Vernon oaf. Her sister didn't like her much, they didn't see eye to eye in many things but surely Tunney would help, she loved gossip like this.

She came out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Her mum and sister were making dinner. "Your father went to his shed." Mum said with a frown.

Lily remained quiet, "I don't want Severus visiting when we aren't here." Her mother said with a steely voice.

She looked at her mum, "Why? Sev is my best friend, besides he's always visited." She shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not a boy anymore, it's not proper." Lil blushed; she couldn't argue that, she'd seen the changes too. Her friend was now taller than her, his hands were graceful and his voice had nothing left of his childish tone. His voice was deep and silky. She stopped her musings and remembered what she came for. "Tunney, I need to ask you something." She didn't wait for the usual rebuke and sneer. She grabbed her hand and dragged Petunia to her room.

"Lily, I was learning a recipe for Vernon." She said annoyed at being manhandled.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I have a question." Petunia looked at her suspiciously and with a huff sat down in the bed. Lily knew she loved this; her older sister loved giving advice. It made her feel important.

"I like a boy from school. We kissed about three months ago but he hasn't said anything. What should I do?"

Tunney frowned, "is he from normal parents or…?" Lily didn't think it mattered but she answered either way, "He's half and half." It looked as if Tunney knew it was Sev.

She didn't need Tunney's meddling. She despised Severus. She was rethinking this, "his dad is magical but his mum is a muggle."

Petunia relaxed a little. "You should wait Lily. Did he kiss you or did you?"

Lily flushed, "I did, he was so close and I…"

Her sister frowned, "you never, ever kiss a guy first. You have to wait."

Lily deflated, but in a rare show of affection Tunney patted her hand. "Don't feel bad. This is what you're going to do. You wait for him to say something, be nice but don't overwhelm him. You have to make him notice you."

Lily blinked, "How do I do that?"

Petunia laughed good naturedly, "You're very pretty Lily, wear a little make up, not too much you don't need it." She sounded a little sad.

"Tunney, what if it doesn't work?" Lily didn't think Sev would care if she wore mascara or lipstick.

"Let's try that first. What do you want Lily? Do you want him to be your boyfriend?" She asked tentatively.

"I don't know, we share all classes and he's a good friend what if it's awkward." Petunia shook her head.

"I'm sure you have more friends and you always have that Snape boy." She said with a little sneer.

Lily frowned. "Sev's alright. Why do you hate him so much?"

Petunia primly stood up, "I don't hate him, he's just beneath us." She left the room. Lily didn't want to argue with Tunney. After all she had tried to give her advice, did she want Severus to be her boyfriend? She didn't know but they were friends that had to be good enough. She shrugged. Tunney said to wait. She could do that; maybe Severus didn't like her that way. She couldn't destroy their friendship.


End file.
